Tau Empire
This is a profile for the Tau Empire from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Tau where once a divided race, but were then united under the leadership of the Ethereal caste. They even managed to surpass the human race in terms of technology, They seek allies who are willing to serve them in their 'Greater Good'. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Notable Leader(s)/Champions *Ethereals **Aun'Va **Aun'shi Commanders *XV22 Battlesuit *Tau Commander **Shas'O T'au Shaserra **Puretide **Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr **Shas'O Kais (Video Game) **Shas'O R'myr **Shas'O T'au Dynerah Aloh'Kais **Shas'O R'alai **Shas'O Sa'cea Lasa Aun'Kor Mont'yr **Shas'El Lusha *XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Shas'vre Bodyguard Other *Admiral Kor'o Y'eldi *Shas'La Kais - Main character of the game Fire Warrior *Shas'La T'au Sha'ng *Shas'vre Doros *El'Myamoto *Vorcah Military Units Elites *XV8 Crisis Battlesuit **Battlesuit Team *XV25 Stealthsuits *XV15 Stealthsuits *XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuits Troops *Fire Warriors **Strike Team **Breacher Team *Devilfish Transport *Gue'vesa *Kroot **Hounds **Krootox **Shaper **Knarloc Fast Attack *Pathfinders *Vespid Stingwings *Piranha *Tetra *Drones Heavy Support *Sniper Drone Team *XV88 Broadside Battlesuit *Hammerhead Gunship *Sky Ray Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Dawn Blade (It is wielded by Commander Farsight) *Equalizer *Honour Blade *Honour Staves *Paradox of Duality (Wielded by Aun'Va) Ranged weapons (Basic) *Ion Rifle *Longshot Pulse Rifle *Pulse Blaster *Pulse Carbine *Pulse Pistol *Pulse Rifle *Rail Rifle *Kroot Bolt Thrower *Kroot Gun *Kroot Hunting Rifle *Kroot Rifle *Neutron Blaster Explosives * Shock Grenade * Web Mine * SIVA Charge * Scorch Cannon * Shock Cannon * Null Cannon Ammunition *Arc Projectile *Solar Projectile *Void Projectile Territories T'au * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Been discovered by a Human exploration Fleet) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Tau, various races * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: They are a highly advanced Technological race that even surpassed the Imperium of Man's current tech. They even mastered space flight and colonization. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Tau Empire are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy despite being the slowest race to achieve FTL travel), EMP Projection (Many of the Tau's weapons can fire limited area of effect EMPs) Pheromone Manipulation (The Tau's Ethereals are capable of controlling it's population's social behavior through the usage of pheromones to serve the "Greater Good") Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-System: They managed to conquer and colonize several star systems in their time of expansion via 'Spheres of Expedition'. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Tau commanders capable of combating better units with Plasma Blasters, some leaders and/or chamions can kill Greater Daemons of Chaos. Large Island: Tau Ships should be comparable to other imperial ships. Large Island '''possibly '''Multi-Continent: Tau Titan killers can go toe-to-toe with Imperium Titans. Large Island: Gunships with powerful Railguns and Missiles that are capable of destroying highly armored vehicles and buildings, even killed Dreadnoughts and Chaos Dreadnoughts. Large Building: Tau infantry weaponry makes human beings explode and can send them flying several feet away. One of his grenades destroyed a whole bunker and killed a Raptor Chapter Marine. Can harm Space Marines. Wall: Standard Tau melee combat being physically inferior to most aliens. Wall: Kroot melee combat. Durability: Unknown:Leader class units comparable to other commander units in Warhammer. Planet: Their Larger Battlesuits lifting strength capable of lifting planets. Large Island '''possibly 'Multi-Continent': Tau Titans can go toe-to-toe with Imperium Titans. '''Large Island: Tau heavy vehicles capable of tanking damage of such explosives. Wall: Tau Infantry standard armor. Speed: FTL+: Despite their lack of connection to the Warp, they possess their own means of FTL travel. Unknown: Spacecrafts traveling in space. Supersonic: Barracuda and other aircraft at cruising altitude and combat speed. Superhuman: Battlesuits movement speed. Superhuman: Kroot beasts max speed. Athletic: Tau Infantry movement speed. Skills Stats Their military primarily focused on pulse based weapons and Railgun types. They possess giant mech suits that carry large weapons, and possess jump packs that can leap from great distances. For navy, they are the lowest of the FTL travel because of their lack of connection to the warp which they don't have means of protection. Their larger battlesuits possess the lifting strength equal to the mass of a planet. And their largest Battlesuits are designed to combat Imperium Titan warmachines, which are one of the finest machines they have built. Strengths/Pros Their military's strongest pros is their overwhelming firepower and weaponry system that will launch an overwhelming offensive movement with well coordinated plans based on it's doctrine in two forms. The Kauyon is essentially an ambush, where the enemy is drawn by use of a "lure" into a carefully prepared killing zone. The Mont'ka is a carefully planned attack designed to wipe out critical enemy defenses or units in a single well-placed strike. Weaknesses/Flaws They are a race that does not prefer a war of attrition, they also use their Tau main forces to attack from a distance instead of melee. They tend to be naive and tend to be cooperative to others which may lead to betrayals and manipulations. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Tauspace.jpg| The Tau's holdings in the Milky-Way Galaxy. Tau_Army.jpg| The Tau Army battling the large swarms of the Tyranids. Kroot.jpg| The Kroot Allies, one of the alien allies of the Tau, and work as their melee force. Aunva.jpg| Aun'Va, former supreme leader of the Tau. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science